Soul Eater Akai Sora
by Karly44
Summary: una nueva aventura esta por comenzar tecnicos y armas ya conocidos de esta serie se enfrentaran a una nueva amenasa Beggoten
1. Cap 1: nueva amenaza ¿quienes son ellos?

un pequeño fic que me regalaron y que estoy ayudando a completar los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen a mi pero si los dos personajes incluidos en esta histori ya que se han dibujado y se han presentado en un video...

dejo la historia en deviantart

.com/gallery/#/d41zvo7

y tambien la historia en youtube sea en el canal de KarlyYam44 o KulerkioRed

.com/watch?v=_CQRwmGLC7A

.com/watch?v=u3JlVRAOLG8&feature=related

Una vieja y tenebrosa mansión, en medio del bosque custodiada por creaturas feroces, que bloquean la entrada a cualquier ser viviente, ya que dentro de ella se encuentra una gran amenaza para la humanidad, nadie ha podido sobrevivir al penetrar el bosque. Una mujer con un antifaz, pelo chino y vestido negro, se acerca a la mansión. Dos licántropos se interponen en su paso, solo con un movimiento de manos los detienen y hace que exploten, siguiendo su camino. Dentro de la mansión se penetraban unos cuantos rayos de luna lo que iluminaba la habitación, maltratada por el paso del tiempo y aparentemente tranquila… en una de las esquina, solo se miraba un cuerpo sentado en el suelo, con un vestido color blanco, totalmente cubierta de sangre y partes del vestido clavados a la pared, una mano sosteniendo un bisturí y la otra sosteniéndose su estomago, su cara llena de sangre y su boca amordasada por un trapo blanco.

La mujer se acerca al cuerpo, rompe el sello que custodia el cuerpo y rompe los pedazos de vestido que no lo dejaban moverse.

Mujer: Vamos párate cariño-acariciando su cara.

Cuerpo: …(gemido)-parándose lentamente y agonizando.

Mujer: Es hora que la humanidad page por lo que me han hecho…

Al día siguiente en Shibusen.

Shinigami: Comentan que de la nada salieron, pero que son muy buenos en técnicas de pelea.

Sid: También he oído esos rumores Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami: Ve a investigar, si es posible Tráelos a la academia.

Sid: ¿Y si son enemigos?

Shinigami: Dudo que sean enemigos, no hay índices de caza de almas ilegales en esa zona, pero si fueras así… házmelo saber.

Sid: Como lo ordene Shinigam…

Spirit: ¡Shinigami-sama!… ¡Shinigami!-sama- Llega corriendo y gritando.

Shinigami: ¿Qué sucede?

Spirit: Un gran desastre ha ocurrido…

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la academia se encontraba Soul junto a Maka viendo los letreros de trabajos.

Black Star: ¿Qué hay de nuevo Soul?-llega.

Soul: oh regresaste pronto Black-se saludan como de costumbre.

Blac Star: Si, sabes que no hay rival para el DIOS Black Star.

Soul: Así se hace hermano, ya que estas de regreso vamos a echar el partido de básquet.

Blac Star: ¿Ahora que quieres perder?

Soul: El que gane, tendrá en honor de quemar los libros de maka.

Maka: *Le pega con su libro a soul* que te pasa, con mis libros no te metas.

Soul: *tirado y con un chicon en la cabeza* ¿Qué no aguantas una broma?

Black Star: JAJAJAJAJA

Tsubaki: *con cara de preocupación*

Y así pasaron dos días de tranquilidad en el mundo, sin percatarse del desastre que esta a punto de caer en el mundo… Hasta que en el tercer día…

Shinigami: ¿Seguro que es un pequeño ataque?

Stein: Si Shinigami-sama, es muy sospechoso que solo estén mandando ese pequeño ataque…

Shinigami: ¿y Sid no ha regresado de México?

Stein: No, y tampoco de algún mensaje.

Shinigami: Manda a el equipo de Soul y Maka al lugar, y por seguridad también manda a Kid.

Stein: Entendido Shinigami-sama- se retira.

Shinigami: Se me olvidaba también, trata de llegarle un mensaje a Sid que se dirija directo a la zona de ataque.

Stein: are lo posible.

Ya en camino se dirige Soul, Maka (en su moto), Kid y las hermanas Thopsom (en su patineta) al lugar del ataque.

Maka: Aunque sea un ataque simple… hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Soul: Eso ya lo sabemos sabionda.

Maka: *le da un golpe* Repite eso maldito soul.

Kid: Tranquilos o chocaran.

Liz: ¿pero por que dices eso Maka? Si no nos costara mucho trabajo.

Maka: si lo sé, pero tengo mal presentimiento.

Paty: jajajaja genial ya quiero llegar.

Lyz: ¿por primera vez te puedes preocupar Paty?

Paty: jajaja esto será divertido.

Liz: no tienes remedio…

Se oye una multitud de gente corriendo.

Kid: Vamos chicos…

Todos: si…

En el lugar se veían a 10 personas cubiertas por capaz negras y caminando raramente, con armas pulso cortante en mano… matando y devorando almas a su paso… uno de ellos cae por disparos de Kid… los 9 se percatan de donde viene el ataque.

Kid y Maka enfrente de ellos.

Kid: No puedo creer…

Maka: ¿Que pasa Kid?

Kid: He oído Hablar de este tipo de creaturas… aparentan ser débiles pero realmente son fuertes… se les conocen como Gobis… y solo pueden ser convocados por una creatura…

Maka: ¿Por quién?

Kid: No lo sé… solo he oído hablar rumores sobre el…

Maka: no importa… tenemos que vencerlos-se lanza al ataque.

Kid dispara de nuevo pero los Bigos va esquivando los ataques de Kid… mientras 3 de ellos atacan a Maka, preparándose Maka ondea a Soul exterminando de un solo corte a uno de ellos, sin dejar de observar los movimientos de los otros 2, Kid sigue disparando mientras corre hacia ellos… vence a un Bigo con su Death Canon… los bigos atacan una y otra vez, pareciera que no tuvieran fin. La noche ya había caído y la batalla aun seguía, Kid y Maka se ven agotados… mientras los dos bigos que quedan en pie y sin cansancio alguno, se quedan quietos por unos momentos…

Soul: ¿Maka estas bien?

Maka: no te preocupes… por algo soy tu compañera

Paty y liz: Kid…

Kid: No se preocupen, pronto venceremos.

De pronto los Bigos estaba fuera de su vista… al sentir su presencia detrás de ellos voltean y tratan de defenderse… pero, era demasiado tarde…

Un gran golpe de- arma punto cortante se oye a lo lejos…

Soul: ¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Maka y Kid con sus ojos cerrados… y al no sentir ningún índice de dolor empiezan a abrir los ojos… a lo que vieron dos siluetas… Una era de Sid-sensei… mientras la otra era de una chica delgada con una guadaña en mano…

Maka: Sid- sensei…

Chica: ¿Se encuentran bien? eso estuvo bastante cerca-Su guadaña se empezó a convertir en un chico…

Maka: *sorprendida* si gracias… ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Chica: Mi nombre es… Karly

Chico: y el mío es kulerkio.

Sid: Regresemos… aya les explicaremos la situación…

Fin capitulo 1

espero que les agade n.n


	2. Bienvenidos ¿Dios demonio tiene un hijo?

En la entrada de Shibusen

Una gran y hermosa edificación de una escuela se posa enfrente de un grupo de estudiantes que regresan de una dura batalla.

-Grandioso, es más grande de lo que creía… -comento karly asombrada por tan belleza de Shibusen.

-por fin se nos hizo conocer la academia Shibusen-digo Kulerkio.

-¿Conocen el shibusen?-sorprendida pregunta Maka.

-Si y no, nuestra amiga Kami nos contaba sobre historias de la academia Shibusen, aunque solo la vimos 1 semana, después ya no supimos nada de ella-contesto rápidamente.

-Kami sensei fue más que una amiga nos enseño muchas cosas que ni sabíamos que podíamos hacer, era una gran mujer-contesta Karly al oír la respuesta de Kulerkio.

-Maka sorprendida se dice así misma-Kami… es el nombre de mi madre ¿puede ser que ellos hayan estado con ella?

-Dense prisa chicos que Shinigami nos espera-desesperado, apura Sid a los estudiantes que se quedaban atrás.

-si ahí vamos-contesta molesto Soul, mirando de reojo ve a maka que se detiene por la respuesta de Karly y Kulerkio- ¿Maka ocurre algo?

-No nada-seriamente contesta a Soul.

Soul no muy seguro de su respuesta de Maka, sigue caminando tras de ella viendo su espalda preocupadamente, mientras que los nuevos chicos caminan muy energéticamente por Shibusen mirando maravillados todo el instituto, hasta llegar a un lugar abierto donde se encontraban soportes de color rojo que parecieran puertas y formando un túnel hacia una habitación al que nombraban como "Death Room".

Al entrar a la habitación, se miraba un campo desierto con cruces y con horizonte donde se mirara, pero extrañamente se notaba ventanas en el aire y la puerta donde entramos como clavado al piso, dando la impresión de que estaba conectado a otra dimensión. Algunos metros de la entrada, se encontraba un ser extraño cubierto de una manta negra, con grandes manos y una cara chistosa frente a un espejo.

-Que onda chavales, por fin llegan, les doy la bienvenida a Shibusen la academia de técnicos y armas-les dijo el ser, que los esperaba.

-Padre me puedes explicar quiénes son esos dos realmente-reclamo Kid.

-jajajaja si dan curiosidad-risueña y jalando las mejillas de Kulerkio comenta Patty.

-¡Oye deja mis mejillas!-reclama Kulerkio.

-Ponte serio kulerkio estamos en presencia del dios de la muerte-Molesta reclama Karly.

-Pero ella inicio-con lágrimas en los ojos respondió.

-cof cof, pues es mejor que ellos se presente porque… ni yo los conozco-contesta Shinigami a la pregunta de Kid.

*Todos nos caen de la impresión*

- ¡¿Los traes sin conocerlos?-Cuestiona Kid.

-Si va a llamara a alguien, mínimo investigue los nombres antes de invitarles-Seriamente dice Karly.

-Lo siento, solo oí los rumores de sus habilidades-contesta Shinigami.

-mirando a los demás y con una pose linda-bueno está bien, ya para que no sea una desconocida… Mi nombre es Karen Torres, pero me gusta más Karly, tengo 14 años y soy de México y mi especialidad es combate con instrumento pulso cortante.

-al termino de Karly, Kulerkio se apresuro a presentarse-Me llamo realmente Luis Ibáñez, tengo 16 años al igual que Karen soy de México, y soy un arma tipo guadaña con poderes de fuego y hielo.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible-sorprendido dice Soul.

- no lo es mira-sacando sus poderes le responde.

-no eso no idiota, ¿como puede ser que seas posible que seas guadaña con poderes de elementos?-molesto le contesta.

-Jeje es extraño… no lo sé, fui abandonado al ser un bebe, así que no sé nada de mis raíces-nervioso le dice a Soul.

- Fue algo raro nuestro encuentro ¿cierto kulerkio?-karly comenta para relajar el ambiente entre los dos.

-nervioso y sudado le responde- jeje si Karly-sama… pero no lo recuerde jijiji

-Ya chavales, me da gusto que hayan aceptado venir a esta academia y creo que será muy útiles en estos momentos, ya que una catástrofe nos aguarda en estos tiempos, ya que un poderosa creatura ha sido liberado de su prisión-interrumpe shinigami.

- ¿de quién se trata?-pregunta Maka.

-De Bigotten-interrumpe una voz en la entrada de la habitación.

-Bigotten… claro es el nombre del único que puede invocar a los Gobis…-complementa Kid a la voz del fondo al voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

-Cierto… lo que nos preguntamos ¿es quien lo libero? Y ¿Por qué lanzo el ataque?… el no actúa pensando las cosas… -acercándose Stein al lugar donde se encuentra los demás.

-Pero si Bigotten ni siquiera tiene uso de razón para pensar-complementa Kulerkio.

-¿acaso Sabes de quien hablan?-le pregunta Karly a Kulerkio.

-Si, solo he oído hablar que es un creatura muy fuerte y sin capacidad cerebral-le responde.

-al oír esto shinigami seriamente empieza a recordar-Bigotten es unas de las amenazas más grandes para la humanidad. Cuando dios demonio empezó a asesinar a las personas por la locura, bigotten trato de detenerlo, pero el dios demonio lazo un ataque rasgándole parte de su boca y estomago dejándolo mal herido… Bigotten entro al bosque arrastrándose para poder salvar su vida… El dios demonio al tener capación de su hijo… se retiro del lugar.

-sorprendida karly pregunta-¿Qué el dios demonio tiene un hijo? -pensando-¿Cómo es posible? Aunque pensándolo bien-mirando a kid y volviendo a sus pensamientos- tampoco tiene sentido.

-Si… Bigotten al entrar el bosque… entro en la locura de que su propio padre le haya hecho daño… al parecer eran muy unidos… y al ver que su padre intento matarlo… la locura se apodero mas de él y empezó a picarse con una de sus armas (bisturís) los resto de estomago que salían de el por la herida que su padre le hizo-contesta Shinigami.

-¡haggg que asqueroso!-dice Patty.

-curiosa pregunta Karly-¿pero entonces como sobrevivió?

-siguiendo con la historia Shinigami responde-Nadie sabe la razón por la que sobrevivió… dicen algunos que fue gracias a las creaturas que tienen el poder de regresar a la vida a otras personas… otros dicen que fue tanta su sed de venganza y de locura que aun con todas las heridas… bloqueo o elimino todo conexión de su cerebro y ahora solo es controlado por la sed de sangre… tal vez es por eso que en un tiempo se encontraba montañas de cadáveres de creaturas que habitaban ese bosque…

-¿y entonces que paso? ¿Como lo encerraron?-Pregunta de nuevo.

-siguiendo-Bigotten de nuevo se encontró con su padre… pelea que duro días… biggoten al final iba a vencer a Dios demonio… hasta que aprovechamos la oportunidad de capturarlo, ya que era una amenaza más grande que dios demonio.

-Pero ¿no hubiera sido más fácil a verlo dejado que matara a su padre… o capturarlo los dos juntos?-pregunta Kulerkio.

-No, al dejarlo matar a su padre… la locura hubiera llegado a su límite y hubiera sido más grande su poder… y el dios demonio aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar-responde.

-¿y por que esto no lo contaste antes?-le cuestiona Kid.

-Porque… ¿Ya ni me acordaba de el?-responde normalmente.

*todos nos caímos al piso*

-¿Qué le pasa al dios de la muerte? ¿En qué piensa?-Karly pregunta un poco decepcionada.

- jeje pues nos tenemos que aguantar-espontáneamente le responde Kid.

-Shinigami le da un golpe a Sid dejándolo en el suelo-te oí… pero bueno disfruten de su estancia y espero que nos presten sus habilidades… Karly… kulerkio.

-Si Shinigami-sama-respetuosamente responden.

-Bueno es todo… a por cierto… Sid llévalos a su habitación.

-parándose rápidamente responde-Claro Shinigami-sama.

-Maka y Soul, encárguense que conozcan la academia.

-si Shinigami-sama- responde Maka.

-como diga…-dice Soul.

Y así paso el día hasta caer el anochecer, todos se encontraba en casa de soul y maka incluyendo a black start y a tsubaki.

-Por la llegada de los nuevos integrantes… salud-alzando un vaso con refresco brinda Maka.

-todos a respuesta a lo que dijo Maka-¡saluuuuuuuuuuud!

-Aunque no son mejores que yo y Tsubaki-fanfarroneando dice Blackstar.

-si claro el burro por delante…- un poco molesto contesta Kulerkio.

-Alterado por la respuesta- ¡¿Qué? A ver vuélvelo a decir-queriéndole golpear.

-calma kuler no sabemos de dónde sean qué tal si allá se dice diferente Jajaja aunque es gracioso el pelos parados-suelta una pequeña risa Karly.

-alterado responde- ¡No te burles de mi estilo!

Todos reían hasta que Maka y soul miraban extremadamente a los nuevos y preguntándose: ¿Por qué me da tanta curiosidad esos dos?

Fin capitulo 2


End file.
